pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Małe anioły
Ewa czuła się samotna i ignorowana. Jej ojciec nie widział nic poza pracą, a w weekendy milczał, pijąc alkohol. Matka natomiast całymi dniami płakała i bezcelowo snuła się po domu. Przyczyną upadku tej niegdyś radosnej rodziny było jedno feralne wydarzenie. Pewnego z pozoru cudnego, wiosennego poranka siostra Ewy, Zuzanna jak zwykle szła do szkoły. Gdy przechodziła przez pasy, zza zakrętu wyłonił się pędzący samochód. Przechodnie usłyszeli tylko krzyk dziewczyny i pisk opon. Nim ktoś odważył się rzucić na pomoc, dusza dziewczyny zdążyła już opuścić ciało. Rodzice z początku nie wierzyli, a Ewa od razu zaniosła się płaczem. Od rana wiedziała, że ten dzień nie będzie radosny. Ona pod wpływem tego wydarzenia zmieniła się najbardziej. Stopniowo zamykała się w sobie, przestała wierzyć magię. Nie wierzyła już w nic. Nie wiedziała co ma myśleć. Skoro Bóg ją kocha, to dlaczego odebrał jej ukochaną, starszą siostrę? Los bywa łaskawy i okrutny. Gdyby tamten kierowca był trzeźwy... Niestety dziewczyna nie miała wsparcia ze strony rodziców, zaniedbywali ją. Milczeniem usiłowali złagodzić ból po utracie córki. Jedynie sąsiadka, pani Kruczyk zauważyła trudną sytuację Ewy, w weekendy zapraszała ją do siebie na ciepły obiad, na który nie mogła liczyć w swoim domu. Chociaż tak chciała okazać jej odrobinę współczucia. To dobra, starsza kobieta. Ona również straciła córkę w podobny sposób. Jeszcze przyjaciółka dziewczyny, Ania usiłowała jej pomóc. Chciała zobaczyć chociaż raz uśmiech na bladej twarzyczce. Ale jej starania okazały się bezcelowe, Ewa skutecznie otoczyła się grubym murem, przez który nikt dotąd nie zdołał się przebić. W szkole znacznie opuściła się w nauce, wcześniej była piątkową uczennicą. Nie obchodziło ją nic. Robiła tylko to, co musiała. * - Teraz mamy język polski – stwierdziła Ania i złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę. - Chodź. Ewa tylko przytaknęła i posłusznie za nią ruszyła. - Wszystko w porządku? - spojrzała zatroskana na widocznie smutną dziewczynę. - Chyba tak... - mruknęła i podrapała się po głowie. - Mam taką nadzieję – uśmiechnęła się i stanęła przed drzwiami klasy numer sześć. Obok wesołej, rumianej Ani, Ewa stała poważna i lekko przygarbiona. Jej proste niczym druty, jasne włosy opadały kaskadą na szczupłe ramiona. Tych włosów miała tak dużo, że śmiało mogła ukryć w nich twarz i schować się przed resztą świata. Dziewczyny w pewnym sensie ze sobą kontrastowały. Anka – wesoła i pełna wigoru oraz Ewa – wiecznie smutna, o anemicznym wyglądzie. - Słyszałaś o tym, że szkoła wznawia pisanie listów do chorych dzieci? Pewnie będziemy je pisać na lekcji – prychnęła. - I tak na nie te dzieciaki nie odpisują! - uniosła się Anka, a jej kasztanowe loki opadły na naburmuszoną buzię. - W tamtym roku jakiś chłopiec odpisał Szymonowi – odpowiedziała Ewa. Jej smutne oczy wbite były w podłogę. - Ale na jednym czy dwóch listach się skończyło – westchnęła. W tym momencie zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek i cała klasa ustawiła się pod drzwiami, czekając na panią Hankę Kolarczyk. Nagle Ewa poczuła czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu, odwróciła się i ujrzała Szymona. - Jak się czujesz? - spojrzał na nią. - O ile oczywiście mogę zapytać, nie chcę się narzucać... - Niby dobrze – wzruszyła ramionami.- Czemu pytasz? - Ciągle widzę cię smutną – pokręcił głową. - Nie mam powodów do radości – mruknęła i spojrzała na nauczycielkę, która właśnie otworzyła drzwi klasowego pomieszczenia. Wszyscy weszli do środka i po chwili przekomarzania się oraz narzekań pani Hani, znaleźli się w swoich ławkach. Ewa usiadła w ostatniej ławce przy otwartym oknie. Obok niej standardowo usiadła przyjaciółka. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach roślinności, która akurat wracała do życia po chłodnym okresie zimowym. Zaś majowy wiaterek rozwiał jasne włosy dziewczyny. - Cisza! - podniosła głos niska nauczycielka i poprawiła okulary na lekko zadartym nosie. Ance z lekka przypominała jej babcię, dlatego nawet ją lubiła, ale i tak nie powstrzymywała się od zgryźliwych komentarzy skierowanych do tej kobiety. W sumie można powiedzieć, że Ania była zawsze z lekka pyskata. - Głupota – mruknęła po cichu do siebie. Kilka osób ukradkiem na nią zerknęło, ale udała, że tego nie widzi. - Pewnie większość z was domyśliła się, że dzisiaj znowu piszemy listy do dzieci z lokalnego szpitala – uśmiechnęła się. - To miłe, że co roku pozwalają nam wywołać uśmiechy na dziecięcych twarzach. Nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla nich znaczy! Pomagamy im chociaż na moment zapomnieć o chorobie. W tym momencie rękę podniosła Ewa. Wszyscy byli wyraźnie tym zdziwieni. Zawsze siedziała cicho, wiernie potakując nauczycielce. Podniesienie przez nią ręki musiało być zwiastunem apokalipsy. Nauczycielka skinęła głową, dając dziewczynie sygnał, że może mówić. - To pani będzie wysyłać te listy, czy mamy zrobić to osobiście? - jej podkrążone oczy skierowane były w stronę tablicy. Unikała kontaktu wzrokowego. - Dzisiaj zaniosę je sama do szpitala, jesteście ostatnią klasą, która to pisze. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, odpowiedzi dostaniecie już jutro. - Dziękuję – wymamrotała i ponownie zaszyła się we własnych myślach. - Zaraz rozdam wam papier listowy. Pamiętajcie, że list ma wyglądać estetycznie. Jego wygląd będzie świadczył o waszej osobie – ucichła na moment i wyjęła z biurka wcześniej wspomniany papier i zaczęła rozdawać go uczniom. Ewa westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na Anię: - Tylko nie rób sobie z tego jaj, to poważna sprawa. - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Była wyraźnie zirytowana zachowaniem przyjaciółki. - No wiem – mruknęła. Jest mała nadzieja, ze ktoś odpisze. Cała niespodzianka polega na tym, że nie wiesz do kogo ten list trafi – Anka uśmiechnęła się. - Ano – rzuciła Ewa i spojrzała na swój kawałek papieru. Nie wiedziała co napisać. Pomyślała, że krótko się przedstawi, ale wątpiła w to, że kogoś zaciekawi jej osoba. Nagle coś wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała przez okno. Zdawało jej się moment, że czarna postać dosłownie przeleciała przed jej oczyma. - Ania... - mruknęła lekko zdezorientowana i lekko przestraszona. - Co się stało? - skierowała głowę w stronę Ewy. - Słyszysz to? - rozejrzała się. - Co niby, ćwierkanie Kolarczykowej? - zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Nie, nie – pokręciła głową. - Coś podobnego do melodii z pozytywki Zuzi. - Ewka... dobrze się czujesz? A może masz schizofrenię? Wiem, że ciągle za nią tęsknisz... - kopnęła nogą w krzesło siedzącego przed nimi kolegi. - Bartek, słyszysz jakąś... melodyjkę? - Nie... - mruknął i wrócił do pisania. - Widzisz... może ci się tylko wydaje – mruknęła i też wróciła do pisania. Ewa westchnęła i też zdecydowała się pisać, melodyjka nadal nie opuszczała jej uszu i myśli. Ale mimo wszystko jej nie przeszkadzała. Zachęcała jedynie do wspominania starych, dobrych czasów i miłych chwil spędzonych u boku najukochańszej siostry. Poszła za swoim pierwszym pomysłem, postanowiła się przedstawić. Coś ją natchnęło i od razu postanowiła zaproponować spotkanie. Nie specjalnie uśmiechało jej się pisanie setek listów. „Nazywam się Ewa, chodzę do miejscowego gimnazjum. Mieszkam w tym mieście razem z moimi rodzicami, ale ostatnio czuję się obca we własnej rodzinie. Wiem, że nie powinnam się nad sobą użalać, przecież jestem cała, zdrowa, a na głód i brak dachu nad głową też nie narzekam... Nie wiem zbytnio co tu napisać, ponieważ wcale się nie znamy. Chciałabym to zmienić. Może mogłabym odwiedzić Cię w szpitalu? Myślę, że oboje potrzebujemy kontaktu. Proszę, odpisz.” Nie było to coś szczególnie ambitnego, ale dziewczyna na serio sądziła, że dzięki temu skrawkowi papieru może liczyć na odpowiedź i co ważniejsze, ciekawą znajomość. Może znalazłaby bratnią duszę? - Za chwilę dzwonek, odłóżcie swoje listy na bok! Możecie się spakować – oznajmiła nauczycielka i zaczęła zbierać prace. * Ewa dzisiaj musiała wracać sama, Anna miała zajęcia taneczne. Właściwie to cieszyła się, ze chociaż na moment może pozbyć się nieco upierdliwej, aczkolwiek kochanej przyjaciółki. Szła powoli, nie spieszyła się do domu. Wolała samotnie spacerować, a pogoda akurat była przecudnej urody. Zielona trawa i kolorowe kwiaty sprawiały, że otoczenie nabierało niepowtarzalnego uroku. Jednak Ewa długo nie cieszyła się samotnością i chwilą spokoju. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos. Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, a jej niebieskim oczom ukazał się jak zwykle wesoły Szymon. - Dlaczego idziesz sama? Gdzie Ania? - spojrzał na nią z lekka zdziwiony. - Ma zajęcia dodatkowe – westchnęła. - Zapomniałem, że chodzi na tańce – podrapał się po głowie. - Tylko raz widziałem jak tańczy. - Niezbyt często występuje - odpowiedziała niewzruszona i zdmuchnęła niesforny kosmyk z twarzy. Przez chwilę oboje szli w ciszy, byli pogrążeni we własnych myślach, Ewa jednak postanowiła się odezwać: - Właściwie to chciałabym cię o coś zapytać - kopnęła jakiś kamyk. - Pytaj śmiało - uśmiechnął się serdecznie. - Pamiętasz jak w tamtym roku pisaliśmy te listy co dzisiaj? - Tak, tak - powiedział. - Tylko ty uzyskałeś odpowiedź od tamtego chłopca - uniosła głowę. - To prawda, nazywał się Artur - westchnął smutno. - Anka powiedziała, że skończyło się na jednym liście - mruknęła. - To akurat kłamstwo– Szymon pokręcił głową. - Pisaliśmy dosyć długo, ale nie doszło do spotkania... chociaż chciałem to zrobić – posmutniał. Zaintrygowana dziewczyna spojrzała na niego: - Dlaczego się nie spotkaliście? - zmrużyła oczy. - Chemia nie pomogła - westchnął. -Dowiedziałem się, że umarł, gdy poszedłem do szpitala, by go zobaczyć. Anka widocznie ma zbyt długi język i plecie to, co jej ślina na język przyniesie. - Nie wiedziałam... to przykre - spuściła głowę. - Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu. Chociaż go nigdy na oczy nie widziałem to bardzo przeżyłem jego śmierć – westchnął głęboko. - Nie zauważyłam byś był kiedykolwiek smutny - mruknęła - Nie chodziłaś wtedy do szkoły, to było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy Zuzia... - Rozumiem - przerwała mu, zgryzając wargi. Resztę drogi przebyli w grobowej ciszy. Szymon odprowadził Ewę pod bramę jej domu i poszedł w stronę swojego. Był jej sąsiadem, więc nie szedł długo. Dziewczyna przeszła przez bramę i ruszyła przez lekko zaniedbany ogródek różany. Mama kochała te kwiaty, ale nawet w jej oczach straciły znaczenie. Drzwi od domu były uchylone. Widocznie ktoś zechciał wreszcie przewietrzyć w tym. Dziewczyna weszła do środka, jednak nikogo nie zobaczyła. W oczy rzucił jej się wszechobecny nieporządek. Ewa nie ruszyła jak zwykle do swojego pokoju po to, by zamknąć się we własnym świecie. Postanowiła udać się do pokoju siostry, który ta opuściła równo rok temu z powodu tragicznych okoliczności. Niebieskie ściany i białe, koronkowe firanki przywitały dziewczynę. Po co właściwie tu zajrzała? Chciała powspominać szczęśliwe chwile, które spędziła u boku kochanej siostry. Od kilku miesięcy starała się o niej zapomnieć, ale otoczenie skutecznie jej to utrudniało. I ta melodia słyszana w szkole... Na biurku z jasnego drewna leżała jeszcze otwarta książka, a na niestarannie pościelonym łóżku leżała koszula nocna Zuzanny. Miała ją na sobie ostatniego wieczora, gdy to wraz z Ewą sprzeczały się o jakąś błahostkę. Poszły wtedy spać pokłócone i już nigdy się nie pogodziły. Z oczu dziewczyny potokiem zaczęły płynąć łzy. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że bardzo tęskni za siostrą. Była zdruzgotana, zamiast miłych wspomnień powróciły te okropne i niechciane. Stała tak i płakała przez dłuższą chwilę. - Ewa? - do uszu dziewczyny doszedł cichy głos. Dziewczynie serce podeszło do gardła. Wystraszyła się i nie chciała, by ktoś widział ją w takim stanie. Odwróciła się powoli, a jej opuchniętym od płaczu oczom ukazała się jej matka trzymająca kilka białych róż. Odłożyła kwiaty na bok. Była wysoką kobietą o kasztanowych włosach i tajemniczych, zielonych oczach. Wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Codziennie przecież snuła się po domu w byle czym, a teraz? Jej włosy spięte były w wysoki kok, a cała ubrana była elegancko. Wyglądała tak jak kiedyś, gdy wszyscy cieszyli się jeszcze obecnością Zuzi. Ewa jednak ukryła swoje zdziwienie i w ciszy wpatrywała się matce, próbując wyrównać oddech. - Ewa, kochanie - kobieta spojrzała na córkę zmartwionym wzrokiem - Dlaczego płaczesz? - Mamo... - stęknęła cicho i bez słowa przytuliła się do niej. Zdziwiona kobieta zaczęła gładzić jej włosy. Nieważne – pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na matkę. - Wyglądasz inaczej. -Byłam zanieść Zuzi róże i kilka mi zostało. Dawno nikt z nas jej nie odwiedzał... - posmutniała. - Chyba wszyscy lubimy te kwiaty... Ewa spojrzała na nią smutnymi oczyma. Zauważyła, że po policzku matki spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Tkwiły w swoich objęciach przez dłuższą chwilę, Ewa dawno nie czuła ciepła własnej matki czy ojca. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptała wzruszona kobieta i mocniej przytuliła córkę. - Zaniedbuję cię... -Nic nie szkodzi – westchnęła. Miała żal do obojga rodziców, jednak potrafiła wybaczyć matce. Wiedziała, że ona również nie radzi sobie z żalem po odejściu pierworodnej. - Jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć? - spojrzała dziewczynie w oczy. - Oczywiście, przecież jesteś moją matką - zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Dziękuję– wyszeptała kobieta i pocałowała córkę w czoło. * `Wszyscy siedzieli w ławkach. Był ranek, więc rześkie, młode umysły były gotowe do przyswajania wiedzy. Pierwsza lekcja miała się ku końcowi. Pani Kolarczyk nie zwracała zbytnio uwagi na swoich uczniów. Była zajęta sprawdzaniem wypracowań. - Ewka, co ty taka cicha? - Anka wyraziła swoje oburzenie i przestała bujać się na krześle. - Jestem zmęczona – westchnęła. - Czym niby? - spojrzała na nią z ukosa. - Nie wiem – pokręciła głową. - Zwyczajnie się nie wyspałam. - Marudzisz – stwierdziła Ania i spojrzała gdzieś w bok. Nagle zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek. Wszyscy pospiesznie poderwali się z ławek i czym prędzej chcieli opuścić klasę. Takie również były plany Ewy, ale zatrzymała ja nauczycielka. - Zostań tu na chwilkę, musimy porozmawiać. Dziewczynie serce podeszło do gardła. Nie wiedziała, czego ma się spodziewać, ale była prawie pewna, że chodzi o coś złego. Z tropu zbił ją serdeczny uśmiech pani Hani. - Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość – powiedziała nauczycielka i podeszła do jasnowłosej. - Wyraźnie zaciekawiona Ewa odetchnęła z ulgą. - O co chodzi, proszę pani? - spojrzała na kobietę. - Jak na razie jako jedyna otrzymałaś odpowiedź ze szpitala – twarz pani Kolarczyk ciągle zdobił szeroki uśmiech. - Bardzo szybko ktoś się pofatygował – uśmiechnęła się lekko, obserwując nauczycielkę, która zaczęła energicznie przeszukiwać biurko. Wyciągnęła z niego list. - Odpisała ci ośmioletnia dziewczynka. Nazywa się Maria. Tyle dowiedziałam się od szpitalnej pielęgniarki – wręczyła kopertę uczennicy, a ta przycisnęła go mocno do swojej piersi. Nie mogła się doczekać aż ją otworzy. - Widzę, że jesteś bardzo podekscytowana – nauczycielka zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Chciałabym się zapytać tylko o jedno – podrapała się po głowie. - Wie pani, na co Maria jest chora? - To był chyba guz mózgu – poprawiła okulary. - Ale nie jestem pewna. Pewnie wspomniała o swojej chorobie w liście. - Mam taką nadzieję – uśmiechnęła się. - Niestety, muszę panię teraz przeprosić. Mam za chwilkę chemię. - Idź, idź. Nie chcę byś przeze mnie się spóźniła – nauczycielka poklepała Ewę po ramieniu i usiadła przy swoim biurku, a Ewa pospiesznie wyszła z sali. Nadal tuliła do siebie list. Upewniła się, że nie ma w pobliżu Anki lub kogoś innego, kto mógłby zakłócić jej spokój. Przyjrzała się kopercie. W oczy rzucił jej się staranny napis „Ewa Milejewska”. Już na wstępie śmiała twierdzić, że list pisał rodzic dziewczynki. Otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej białą kartkę. Jej dwa dolne rogi zdobiły dziecięce rysunki: kwiatek, puszysta owca i smutny aniołek. Ewa uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaczęła czytać. „Witaj, Ewo. Nazywam się Maria Janicka. Bardzo się cieszę, że otrzymałam ten list. Też czuję się z lekka samotna i niedoceniona. Nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniu. Lepiej i przyjemniej byłoby porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Niestety, nie mogę opuścić szpitala, więc on pozostaje jedyną opcją. Przychodź, kiedy chcesz, już nie mogę się doczekać. Gdy już dotrzesz, pytaj po prostu o Marię.” List wydał się Ewie niepasujący do ośmioletniego dziecka, ale i tak bardzo cieszyła się ze spotkania. Nie mogła doczekać się końca lekcji. Ankę oczywiście zaskoczyła zmiana zachowania dziewczyny, wydała jej się zbyt radosna. Ku jej niezadowoleniu Ewa skutecznie unikała odpowiedzi na pytania. Nawet ze szkoły po lekcji udało jej się wyjść, unikając jej towarzystwa. Nie chciała mówić o liście, który otrzymała, bo nie miała ochoty na słuchanie jej wywodów. Miała przy sobie kilka złotych, więc kupiła śliczną różę w pobliskiej kwiaciarni. Kiedyś takie rosły w jej domowym ogrodzie. Dojście do szpitala zajęło jej trzy kwadranse. Wkrótce stanęła przed ogromnym budynkiem szpitala. Wyglądał jak miejsce, do którego każdy chce trafić. Mały placyk przed nim zdobiły kolorowe, wiosenne kwiaty, a między ławkami z ciemnego drewna dumnie przechadzały się białe i szare gołębie. Jednak z pewnością każdy chory w tym szpitalu marzył o powrocie do domu. Dziewczyna weszła do środka i natychmiast poczuła ten okropny zapach choroby i śmierci, który mieszany był z silnymi perfumami jakiejś starszej pani. Z tym od zawsze kojarzyły jej się szpitale. Rozejrzała się i po dłuższej chwili w oczy rzuciła jej się młoda, jasnowłosa pielęgniarka. Podeszła do niej powoli, a kobieta odwróciła się. - Dziecko! Jakaś ty blada! Nic ci nie jest? - zatroskana pielęgniarka przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Ewy, sprawdzając, czy czasem nie ma gorączki. - Proszę pani... ze mną wszystko jest w porządku. Przyszłam w odwiedziny do pewnej dziewczynki o imieniu Maria – uśmiechnęła się od niechcenia. - Ach! To ty jesteś Ewa? Marysia opowiadała mi o tobie, gdy zmieniałam jej kroplówkę – kobieta wyglądała na lekko nierozgarniętą. - Tak, to ja – Ewa przyjrzała się róży, którą trzymała. - Zaprowadzę cię do niej, chodź – uśmiechnęła się. - Możesz mówić mi Angela. Ewie wydało się, że ta sugeruje, że będzie tu bywać częściej. * `Ewa weszła powoli do pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się dookoła. Trzeba było przyznać, że szpital wyglądał znacznie lepiej od zewnątrz. W sporym pokoju widniały lekko zżółkłe, białe ściany, a podłoga była pokryta pozdzieranymi, starymi panelami. Okna zdobiły skromne, koronkowe firanki. Pewnie dawno nikt ich nie zmieniał. Dziewczyna od razu poczuła nieprzyjemny zapach wilgoci. Skrzywiła się. Jej uwagę przykuło łóżko, które stało w rogu pomieszczenia. Leżała na nim mała dziewczynka, która z tęsknotą wpatrywała się w okno. Ewa nieśmiało do niej podeszła. Dziewczynka nie zdawała sobie sprawy z obecności gościa. Ewie od razu w oczy rzuciły się jej kruczoczarne włosy, blada cera i oczęta w kolorze nieba. Przypominała trochę jakieś dziecko z horroru klasy B, ale miała swój urok. Ewa odłożyła różę na szpitalną szafeczkę. Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. W końcu otworzyła usta: - Maria? - spytała się cichutko i odgarnęła upierdliwe włosy z czoła. Dziewczynka odwróciła się powoli, następnie usiadła po turecku i spojrzała na Ewę tymi wielkimi oczyma. Dopiero, gdy odgarnęła z siebie kołdrę, można było zobaczyć, jaka jest chuda. Żadna z nich przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odezwała, przyglądały się sobie w ciszy. Nagle nastąpiło coś, czego Ewa się nie spodziewała. Maria zeskoczyła z łóżka i chwiejąc się, podeszła do niej i bez żadnych ceregieli wyciągnęła przed siebie małą, bladą dłoń: - Maria – powiedziała krótko, a dziewczyna lekko uścisnęła jej dłoń. - Nazywam się Ewa – na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Lekko zdziwiło ją jej zachowanie, ale nie mniejszym zaskoczeniem było to, że Maria nie była podłączona do żadnej aparatury. Nagle na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się uśmiech. Poprawiła swoje długie, czarne włosy i wróciła na swoje łóżko. Usadowiła się wygodnie i poklepała ręką miejsce obok siebie: - Siadaj – spojrzała na nią. Ewa skinęła głową i posłusznie usiadła obok. - Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. Cenię sobie ludzi, którzy dotrzymują słowa – po raz kolejny posłała jej uśmiech. - Chciałam cię zobaczyć – spojrzała w stronę róży, którą położyła na białej szafce. - Przyniosłam ci różę. Wybacz, ale nie widziałam, co mogę ci podarować. - Róża? Naprawdę je lubię. Mama wczoraj mi je przyniosła – pokręciła głową. Ewa rozejrzała się po sali, ale nigdzie nie ujrzała wspomnianych kwiatów i ponownie spojrzała na Marię. - Właśnie... nie chcę być wścibska, ale mogę zapytać, gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytała nieco zmieszana, zdawało jej się, że przy chorych dzieciach zawsze jest ktoś bliski, a na sali była tylko ona i czarnowłosa , która lekko posmutniała. - Chyba są w domu... niezbyt często mnie odwiedzają – pogładziła ręką swoje włosy. - Dlaczego? - Ewa nie chciała być natrętna, jednak ciekawska natura nie dawała jej spokoju. - Nie mam pojęcia... Właściwie to ostatnio przychodzi tylko mama, taty dawno nie widziałam. Zawsze przynosi mi białe róże, ale i tak robi to bardzo rzadko, jakbym nie istniała... - westchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się. - Nie winię ich za to... może to przez to, że byłam złą córką? - Nie mów tak. Rodzice zawsze kochają swoje dzieci, czasem zwykle nie potrafią tego okazać – zamyśliła się na moment i zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Ewa spojrzała na Marię i spojrzała na nią od góry do dołu. - Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? Nie podobają ci się moje włosy? - przykryła się szczelnie kołdrą. - I tak wkrótce nie będę ich miała. - Czemu miałyby mi się nie podobać? Są bardzo ładne... - uśmiechnęła się i podrapała zakłopotana po głowie. - Dlaczego miałabyś je stracić? - Wkrótce czeka mnie operacja, więc pewnie mi je zgolą – westchnęła. - Ale za to będę mogła nosić peruki... - Nie będziesz musiała nosić peruk, odrosną jeszcze ładniejsze. Jestem tego pewna. - Naprawdę? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Mam nadzieję, że szybko odrosną. - Na pewno będziesz musiała trochę na to poczekać, ale cierpliwość zawsze zostaje wynagrodzona – zapewniła Ewa. - Mam taką nadzieję. Chociaż czekanie nie zawsze popłaca. Bywa, że jest ono zgubne i nawet do naszej śmierci nie doczekamy się pewnych rzeczy, a za życia mogliśmy podjąć się pewnych czynności, bo byliśmy zajęci właśnie czekaniem...– pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Ewę. - Mogłabym cię o coś prosić? - Jasne – dziewczyna bez chwili zastanowienia zgodziła się. - Dawno nikt mi nie czytał – pokręciła głową. - Sama zbytnio nie mogę tego robić, bo zaczyna mnie od tego boleć głowa i nie mogę się skupić... - Z przyjemnością ci poczytam, gdzie masz jakąś książkę? - rozejrzała się dokoła, szukając wzrokiem jakiejś w pobliżu. - Jest w szafkowej szufladzie – pokazała palcem, a Ewa sięgnęła po książkę z niebieską okładką. - „1000 najpiękniejszych baśni i legend” - przeczytała tytuł na głos, a w oczach Marii rozbłysły radosne iskierki. - Słyszałam je wszystkie po kilka razy, ale przyjemniej jest ich słuchać – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła małą główkę o ramię dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Od jakiej chcesz zacząć? - Wszystko mi jedno, lubię wszystkie – oznajmiła i zmrużyła oczy, a Ewa zaczęła czytać na głos. Maria okazała się być świetnym słuchaczem. Pozytywnie komentowała każdą opowieść i ani przez chwilę nie wydawała się być znudzona. Ewa przeczytała chyba całą książkę i zajęło im to dosyć sporo czasu, ale wydawało się im, że wcale nie robiły tego długo. Wkrótce nadszedł wieczór i musiały się ze sobą pożegnać. Obie nie chciały tego robić, ale obiecały sobie, że to nie będzie ostatnie spotkanie. * Zgodnie z obietnicą Ewa odwiedziła Marię po raz drugi. Ale i na drugim razie się nie skończyło, odwiedzała ją codziennie po szkole. Można powiedzieć, że szpital stał się jej drugim domem. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Marią. Dziewczynka wydawała jej się być poważniejsza od innych ośmiolatek i większości jej rówieśników, a zwłaszcza od Ani. Mogła z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat. Z czasem zaczęła nawet przypominać jej Zuzannę. Tak samo jak ona była sceptycznie nastawiona do ludzi, ale mimo wszystko cieszyła się z ich towarzystwa. Bardzo się zmieniła, otworzyła się nieco bardziej na ludzi i na jej twarzy coraz częściej można było dostrzec uśmiech. Cieszyła się, że tamtego dnia nieznana siła skłoniła ją do zaproponowania spotkania. Ewa widziała w Marii bratnią duszę. Teraz nie wyobrażała sobie dnia bez niej. * Ewa weszła do domu. Dzisiaj kończyła wcześniej, ponieważ nie miała ostatniej lekcji. Dochodziła trzynasta. Zamierzała się odświeżyć i od razu udać się do szpitala, który stał się obowiązkowym punktem przebiegu jej dnia. Rzuciła swoją torbę na ziemię i chciała się udać do łazienki, ale zatrzymał ją znajomy głos. Odwróciła się i ujrzała swoją mamę: - Będziesz jadła z nami obiad? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. - „Z nami”? - Ewa spojrzała na nią, była widocznie zdziwiona. Nawet nie spodziewała się posiłku przygotowanego przez matkę. - Dokładnie, tata wrócił z pracy – z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. - Chodź, bo wystygnie. - Nie ma sprawy... - zdziwienie jej nie opuszczało, ale nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji. Od dawna nie rozmawiała z ojcem, nie wspominając już o wspólnym obiedzie. - Tylko umyj ręce – kobieta wróciła do kuchni, a Ewa udała się do łazienki. Miała wrażenie, że to sen. Nawet w domu było tak dziwnie czysto. Obmyła twarz zimną wodą i ruszyła do kuchni chwiejnym krokiem. Przy kuchennym stole siedział jej ojciec i czytał gazetę, gdy zauważyła córkę, odłożył ją na bok: - Czemu dzisiaj panienka tak szybko w domu? - uśmiechnął się. - Nigdy cię nie interesowało, o której wracam do domu... - usiadła przy stole nieco zmieszana. - Ewa... nie czepiaj się taty... - mruknęła matka i odwróciła się w ich stronę. - Powinniśmy wszyscy spędzać razem więcej czasu. - Twoja matka ma rację – zaśmiał się ojciec, a Ewa westchnęła. Dziewczynie nie podobała się postawa ojca, zachowywał się jakby niczym nie zawinił. Mimo wszystko cieszyła się tym, że w końcu go zobaczyła i w dodatku takiego zadowolonego. Rodzina zjadła wspólnie posiłek w miłej atmosferze. Rozmawiali ze sobą, a Ewa nawet kilka razy zaśmiała się pod nosem. Przypominali siebie sprzed roku. Jedyną różnicą było jedno puste miejsce przy stole, ale nawet ono nie sprawiło, że rodzina całkowicie się od siebie odizolowała. Aczkolwiek prawdą było to, że wszyscy się zmienili. Miło spędzone popołudnie było dla Ewy tak naprawdę spełnieniem marzeń. Podświadomie tego pragnęła, lecz nie chciała tego ukazywać. Wkrótce powiedziała rodzicom, że musi iść, bo czeka na nią ktoś ważny. Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko, a Ewa czym prędzej wyszła z domu. * Zadowolona stanęła po raz kolejny przed gmachem budynku. Ponownie przeszła przez znajome jej drzwi wejściowe i wzrokiem już zaczęła szukać siostry Angeli. Kobieta zawsze witała ją przy szpitalnych drzwiach, ale tym razem jej nie ujrzała. Westchnęła głęboko i ruszyła w stronę sali, na której leżała jej przyjaciółka, nie chciała tracić czasu na poszukiwania pielęgniarki. Nie mogła się doczekać aż opowie Marii o tym, co spotkało ją w domu. Uśmiechnięta weszła na salę: - Dzień dobry! - rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu uśmiechnięta w poszukiwaniu Marii, ale nigdzie jej nie ujrzała. Sala była pusta. Po głowie już zaczęły chodzić jej najgorsze myśli, a może tylko wyszła do łazienki? Niemożliwe... Nawet róże, które regularnie jej przynosiła zniknęły, nie mogła dostrzec również jej pozostałych rzeczy. Powoli zaczęła panikować. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia, wzrokiem szukała kogoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć co stało się z Marią. Czyżby umarła? Ewa nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli. Po dłuższej chwili w oczy rzuciła jej się jedna z pielęgniarek. Była niską, krępą kobietą o ciemnych włosach, ale miłej twarzy. Dziewczyna czym prędzej podeszła do niej. - Dzień dobry... Mogę liczyć na pomoc z pani strony? - spojrzała na kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się. - Oczywiście, po to tu jestem. O co chodzi? - spojrzała na Ewę. - Coś ci dolega? - Nie, nie. Chciałabym się zapytać o moją przyjaciółkę, nie ma jej w sali, na której jeszcze wczoraj leżała – spanikowana dziewczyna miała już łzy w oczach. - Naprawdę? Nikogo dzisiaj nie wymeldowaliśmy...A jak się nazywała? - Maria Janicka – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. - Och... - westchnęła pielęgniarka i spojrzała na zaniepokojoną Ewę. - Sprawdzę w dokumentach, może zaszła jakaś pomyłka, chodź. Dziewczyna ruszyła za kobietą. Poszły do recepcji. Za ladą przy komputerze siedziała inna kobieta. W pierwszej sekundzie Ewa myślała, że to siostra Angela, ale przyjrzała się jej dokładniej i zmieniła zdanie. - Kamila, możesz coś dla nas zrobić? - pielęgniarka zwróciła się do niej, ukradkiem spojrzała na Ewę, która była bliska histerii. - A co się stało? - zaciekawiona kobieta podniosła się z siedzenia. - Ta dziewczynka przyszła odwiedzić dzisiaj swoją przyjaciółkę, ale nikogo nie zastała na sali. - A jak koleżanka się nazywała? - kobieta zapytała Ewę. - Marysia Janicka – powiedziała cicho i skierowała wzrok w podłogę. Pielęgniarka zaczęła sprawdzać coś w komputerze. Kręciła przy tym głową i mruczała coś pod nosem: - Nikt taki nigdy nie był w tym szpitalu... jesteś pewna, że leżała tutaj? - Na pewno, wczoraj ją odwiedzałam... - po jej policzkach popłynęło kilka łez. Nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Co mogło stać się z tym dzieckiem? - Przepraszam cię, ale muszę iść zająć się pacjentami – powiedziała krępa kobieta i odeszła od Ewy. Dziewczyna postanowiła ostatni raz zajrzeć do pokoju Marii... Może tylko pomyliła pokoje? Znalazła się tam w mgnieniu oka, jednak dziewczynki nadal tam nie było, podeszła do jej łóżka. Do jej uszu dobiegła ponownie ta melodia, którą słyszała już dawno w szkole, ale starła się ja zignorować. Coś przykuło jej wzrok. Na poduszce, na której niedawno leżała czarna główka Marii, teraz spoczywało białe piórko i zwinięty kawałek papieru. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kartkę i rozwinęła ją delikatnie. Przeczytała jej zawartość po cichu, a po chwili upuściła ją na ziemię i zakryła usta dłoniami: "Uwierz w anioły." Kategoria:Opowiadania